The present invention relates to occlusion balloons and, in particular, to a device for filling an occlusion balloon.
Various ways are used for vascular occlusion procedures to treat, for example, sacular aneurysms and sinus fistulas during therapeutic embolization of a peripheral or cerebral blood vessel. Some types of occlusion devices include balloons, plugs, coils, and particles. A balloon can be delivered and installed to a location in the vasculature. An occlusion plug can be installed within the vasculature at the desired location for the occlusion to limit the blood flow through the desired vessel. Similarly, a coil can be installed to promote clotting in the location of the desired occlusion. Particles can be delivered to the desired occlusion location to similarly promote clotting and limiting of blood flow. One type of particle can be a relatively liquid material that hardens and fills the occlusion site.
However, improvements can be made, and there is a need for an occlusion device that can be reliably and effectively delivered to provide occlusion to a blood vessel.